Legenden der Aldor/11-12
Der Schatten der Verlassenen (Tribute to the Forsaken) Wie jeden Tag der letzten Woche versuchte sich Jungmagier Damond an der Erweiterung seiner hellseherischen Fähigkeiten und des Gedankenlesens. Und wie immer schien er daran zu scheitern. Seufzend legte er seine weichen dunklen Hände auf die Kristallkugel. Nichts. Absolut nichts. Was er sah war Stormwind und das stumpfe Geschäftsleben des Morgens. "Potenzial...Pah!" Spuckte er förmlich entfervt aus, die Worte seines Meisters wiederholend, ehe er stöhnend über seinem Arbeitstisch zusammenfiel. Damond vernahm nicht den geringsten Unterschied in seiner Umwelt. Das Zwitschern der Vögel im Park, das Gelächter der Leute, das leise Murmeln der Magister und die eisige steinerne Kälte seines Eichenholztisches. Die Erkenntnis schlug ein wie ein Blitz, noch bevor er seinen Kopf heben konnte verschmomm die Welt um ihn herum. Blut schoss durch seinen Körper, zittrige versuchte er an den Kanten des Tisches halt zu finden und vergeblich waren eben jene Versuche. Dunkelheit. Vollkommene Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn. Nicht die Finsternis der Nacht oder die Sicht mit geschlossenen Augen. Mehr als das. Viel mehr die absolute Schwärze, die Bestie Angst, welche das Licht aus der Welt getilgt hatte. Schweissperlen rannen von seiner Stirn hinab auf die edlen dunkelblauen Magierroben. Immer wieder versuchte er seine Atmung zu beruhigen, seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen oder sich endlich gewahr zu werden, dass er tatsächlich eine Vision hatte. Doch dies war nicht eine wie sie in den Büchern stand. Seine tiefen Atemstöße, begleitet von den leichten, fast melodischen einer anderen Person. Nicht sichtbar für das Auge und doch wusste er, dass sie unmittelbar in seiner Nähe sein müsste. Da war es wieder. Die zehrende Kälte an seinen Gliedern. Unnatürliches Eis, welches ihn in ihrem frostigem Griff hielt und nicht loslassen wollte. Damond hörte er etwas. Leises Tapsen, ein Schallen in einem langen Korridor. Schritte, erst weit entfernt und dann immer lauter werdend, während sie langsam näher kamen. Immer wieder untermalt von merkwürdig vertraut wirkenden Glockenschlägen, wie jene die er aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Damals, als er noch zu Besuch in Lordaeron, der Haupstadt des gleichnamigen gefallenen Königreichs war. Ja! Es waren die selben Glockentürme, welche von hoch oben auf ihn herab schallten. Dann sah er es, aus dem hintersten Winkel einer düsteren Ecke. Mit verschmommener Sicht blickte er auf eine schwach erleuchtete Stelle, in der Mitte eines kreisrunden Raumes. Mosaikbesetzter Marmorboden glitt unter seinen Füßen davon und unter denen der Anderen. Die Andere. Nur zögerlich wagte der Junge einen Blick auf die Gestalt , welche nur wenige Meter vor ihm kniete. Ihr schulterlanges schwarzes, von modrigem Wasser, welches er bis hierher riechen konnte, durchnässtes Haar hing ihr über das kreidebleiche Gesicht. Der dürre Körper war gehüllt in eine geschwärzte lederne Rüstung, verziert auf jeder Schulterplatte mit einem Totenschädel. Noch immer kniete diese Frau mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Um ihn herum ein leises Flüstern und Raunen. Stimmen, wiederhallend und verzerrt. Stimmen aus lang vergangenen Tagen. Minuten verstrichen, ehe seine Atmung sich beruhigt hatte und er seinen Blick auf der Fremden festigte. Wieder verschmamm seine Sicht, mischte die Bilder jener Halle mit denen seines Studienzimmers. Nebliges Flimmern über dem Boden, eine Kälte, gepaart mit der schwülen Hitze des Stormwinder Hochsommers. Plötzlich ergriff es ihn. Die noch eben kniende erhob sich, wandte sich zu ihm um. Ihre eisblauen kühlen Augen schienen in seine Richtung zu Blicken und waren dennoch nicht in der Lage ihn zu sehen. Aber sie schien zu wissen das jemand sie beobachtet hatte. Furcht packte Damonds Herz, die Furcht dieser Frau in die tiefen Augen zu schauen. Denn da war etwas. Etwas berührte ihn, während er den suchenden Augen jener Fremden ausgesetzt war. Unbeschreiblicher Schmerz, stechend wie schmälernd zugleich und eisig wie die tiefste Winternacht. Es keimte in ihm. Ein tiefes grässliches Verlangen nach etwas Undefinierbaren. Gier in ihrer reinsten Form. Damond wollte schreien, sich die Seele , welche er glaubte gerade herausgerissen zu bekommen, aus dem Leibe schreien. Er würde nur zu gerne um Hilfe rufen und um sich schlagen. Doch es schnürte eine Kehle zu und ließ sein Blut gefrieren. Das war unvergleichbar. Nichts von allen Emotionen und Empfindungen die er bisher gespürt hatte waren mit dem gleichzusetzten was jetzt durch seinen Geist zuckte. Ein Ozean der Wut und Verzweiflung, der verlorenen Lieben und erfüllten Ängste. Flutwellen grausamster Gefühle schlugen auf ihn hernieder, brachten seine Adern zum pulsieren und schenkten ihm mehr als nur körperlichen, vielmehr seelischen Schmerz. Eine Qual, so unvorstellbar, dass kein empfindender Mensch sie ertragen könnten ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Beim Licht. Er musste hier weg. Nur schwerlich begriff er, dass die eisblauen Augen der Fremden auf ihm ruhten. Sich weiter entfernend, getrieben von dem tiefsten innersten Verlangen zu entfliehen. Ihr zu entfliehen und dem was sie fühlte. Das tiefe Luftholen, ächzend , wie nach dem Auftauchen nach langer Zeit unter dem Wasser. Damond schreckte hoch und warf versehentlich die Glaskugel von seinem Tisch, welche lautstark auf dem Boden aufschlug und zerbrach. Der junge Magier packte seine Brust, immer wieder Hustend, blickte er auf sich herab und die winzigen eiskristalle die auf seiner Robe zu finden waren. Ein erleichteter Seufzer, ehe er auf den Boden blickte, in die Scherben seiner Seherkugel hinein und ein letztes mal in die eisblauen Augen jener Frau. Es war am Leben. Er hatte gesehen was er sich nicht in seinen schlimmsten Alpträume hätte ausmalen können. Und dennoch hatte er keine Antwort auf die Frage, die fortan sein ganzes Leben verändern würde. "Wer oder was seid ihr?" Verlassen. Das sind wir. Vom Licht verlassen und von der Welt verhasst. Ich errinnere mich an goldene Weizenfelder. An das Gefühl des kühlen Sommerregens auf meiner Haut und die Umarmungen mit meinen Liebsten. Ich kenne noch den Duft von Apfelkuchen, frisch aus den Öfen, weiß noch wie das Läuten der Glocken mein Herz berührte. Ich spürte die Wärme meines Blutes. Doch jetzt. Es ist die Winterskälte, das Dunkel der Nacht und die endlose Leere des Ozeans die mich ergriffen haben. Ich fühle alles und kenne alles. Ich fühle nichts und weiß um nichts. Ich kann atmen. Aber nicht leben. Ich esse und schmecke nicht. Ich kann küssen. Doch nicht lieben. Was bleibt ist die Errinnerung. Was bleibt ist das Echo des Lebens und das Verlangen es wieder zu spüren. Tief versteckte Begierde nach '' ''Empfindung. Zu recht versteckt von der Wahrheit, die meine Augen nun , erst jetzt, zu sehen vermögen. Die Wahrheit, dass alles bedeutungslos und unwiederruflich ist. Der Realität ins Auge zu sehen. Einmal mehr... Sich nur zu errinnern. Und jetzt zeigt sich mir was geblieben ist. Starr und unbeugsam kroch die Errinnerung in mir hinauf. Das Echo der Emotion. Wut, Hass, Trauer. Stärker als alles was ich jehmals fühlte. Aber ich lege nur die Hand auf das Glas. Spüre durch die Scheibe hindurch. Kratze an der Oberfläche. Sehe durch ein dunkles Fenster. Mein Leben ist eine Lüge. Meine Ziele sind vergänglich.v ''Meine Zukunft hat begonnen und ist bereits vorbei. Für uns gibt es keinen Frieden, keine Ruhe und keine Hoffnung. Wir sind verlassen. Wir werden es immer sein. Wir dienen der Dunklen Lady. Wir sind der Irrsinn, die Perversion, wir sind die Vollkommenheit und die Genialität. Wir sind die Verlassenen! Wir töten jeden, der sich uns in den Weg stellt! Lady Arlia Seska Herzwut Die Schattenwacht Dokument 00019